Daughter of Hercules
by Que Bonita
Summary: scary nightmares and a new hot guy in school..what is tohru to do..tohru tries to survive her never ending life filled with lots of drama..and a new family she left along time ago..!paused!
1. The lightening Bolt

disclaimer:i do not own the characters of fruits basket but i do own any characters that are new besides the gods of course!

Daughter of Hercules

Chapter 1

"Miss Honda wake up its only a dream" yelled Yuki.

Awake along with the whole house from Tohru's screams for help. Finally Tohru opened her eyes and started crying in Yuki's arms (he's the first person she saw) trying hard not to make him transform.

"It was horrible" she sobbed and then said with an awkward expression on her face "but I can't remember what horrible thing frightened me in my dream."

"It's alright Miss Honda they can't hurt you now, your safe with me."

"Don't forget me you damn rat" growled Kyo.

"It makes me so happy to know that you all will always be here for me when I need you" she said with a smile and then instantly fell asleep as she laid her head on her pillow.

"Oh no!" Tohru screamed as she looked at her alarm clock. "I'm going to be late for school and I didn't even make breakfast." Tohru threw her door open and ran down the stairs to the three Sohma boys eating burnt breakfast that Yuki had tried to make.

"Miss Honda are you feeling better" asked Yuki in a concerned voice. When Tohru had fallen back to sleep that night he had decided she would stay home from school and he would do her cooking.

"I'm so sorry, I guess my alarm clock didn't ring, I can make something else for you before I get ready for school."

"no its ok, I just hope we don't get food poisoning, and besides your not going to school today so go lie down" said Kyo with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes, Tohru are you feeling better" asked Shigure who was sitting at the table reading his newspaper. "You gave us quite a scare last night."

"Huh" Tohru was confused. She didn't remember that she had woke everybody up from a horrible nightmare.

"What did I do last night" said Tohru in a scared and very confused voice.

"Miss. Honda you don't remember." "you woke everyone up last night with your screams"

"You were having a nightmare! Do you really not remember?"

"No! Oh, I'm so sorry to worry you but I don't remember anything like that" Tohru said while running into the kitchen, not even realizing what he was saying.

"I can't believe she didn't remember, something had really frightened her" sighed Yuki.

"Well lets not pursue it any longer since she doesn't remember, we don't want her to be even more confused then she already is" said Shigure.

"Yay we made it before the bell rang" cheered Tohru.

"I thought we were going to be late for sure."

Yuki smiled but couldn't believe that she had talked her way out of staying home "she can really be persuasive some times." "Or maybe my growing love for her just makes me let her do whatever she wants to do."

"She was so pale and scared, I wanted it to be **my **arms she cried in last night but that damn Yuki got to her room first. Next time it will be me" thought Kyo.

"But still I wonder what she was dreaming about." (Tohru runs to her friends and starts talking about girl things while Kyo watches, he always watches to make sure, if she's in trouble, he wants to get to her first before the rat.) lol isn't that cute!

(After school) "Oh hi Kyo I didn't expect to see you so soon after school" Tohru excitedly said as she ran out from talking to her teacher.

"Well I didn't want to make you wait that long" Kyo growled. Before she could say anything he took her hand and they walked home in silence.

"Oh my, what do we have here" Shigure teased as he saw Tohru walking hand in hand with Kyo. "If anything is going on I do hope you tell me of course, I always love to hear juicy de…" but was slapped by Kyo before he finished. "…tails."

Tohru blushed and Kyo let go of her hand while running up to his room.

"Shigure what would you like for dinner?"

"Um, surprise me! I'll love anything you make me!"

"Ok and ill make something for Yuki as well" "he's going to be home late today for some student council meeting."

"Ok! I'll be in my office." Shigure said while dreading to go back to his pig sti of a room.

"Dinners ready" Tohru shouted.

Kyo and Shigure seated themselves while Tohru served the rise, fish and carrots she has prepared. (That's all the food they had at the moment)

"Wonderful meal my princess" giggled Shigure. "My flower is growing up, I feel so happy for the lucky guy that marries her."

"Ouch"

"Stupid idiot" shouted Kyo as he hit Shigure across the head.

When dinner was over Shigure went to his room while Kyo sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels. Tohru on the other hand was cleaning and preparing a meal for Yuki for when he got home.

"Mom I love you so much and please keep watching over me and the Sohmas. Good—Ahh" Tohru screamed while in the middle of saying her prayers and dropped her moms picture which shattered on the floor. She had heard a loud bang and now knew Yuki had just got home and ran into Kyo on the stairs.

"Miss Honda are you ok, did you cut yourself, im sorry to have scared you but this idiot got in my way" exclaimed Yuki as he ran into her room after hearing the glass break.

"Idiot! Say that to my face you rat" growled Kyo.

"I'm fine, but mom she broke" as she said crying.

"Here let me help you" Yuki said concerned.

"No its ok" she said still in shock "anyways I made you dinner, it's in the fridge go eat, you must be starving" said Tohru.

"Ok if you want me to"

"Yes I do!"

Yuki felt bad as he left her room and hit Kyo in the face as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "He deserved that" he said smiling.

"Wow so much glass! Oh mom I'm so sorry it was so careless of me" she said while hearing Kyo jump onto the roof. "I love you mom!"

"What's this" Tohru said staring at the back of her moms' picture.

"It's a symbol in the shape of a lightening bolt; I wonder what it stands for."

"Why is it glowing" she said aloud before falling unconscious on her bedroom floor.

Authors note: hey guys well this is chapter one! What do you guys think this is my first story and please be kind..!


	2. Whats wrong with her!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from fruits basket but I do own any new characters not including the gods of course!

Chapter Two

Remember:

"What's this" Tohru said staring at the back of her mom's picture.

"It's the shape of a lightening bolt"

"Wonder what it stands for."

"Why is it glowing "she said aloud before falling unconscious on her bedroom floor.

Now:

"What's wrong with her" growled Kyo.

"I don't know I just found her an hour ago she looks knocked out" said Yuki.

"Try waking her up or she's going to be late for school" Kyo said annoyed.

"Miss. Honda wake up. Wake up!" said Yuki while shaking Tohru to get up.

"Something's wrong, call Hatori!" "Now!" Yuki screamed since Kyo wasn't moving.

"What's the problem guys and why are you both in Tohru's room while she's sleeping like a little angel" smiled Shigure as Kyo ran downstairs.

"I don't know all I know is that she doesn't look ok and I found her on the floor this morning" said Yuki in a concerned voice.

"Ahh that was nice of you to put her in bed, hehe, why don't you try giving her mouth to mouth it might help" laughed Shigure.

"She's still breathing you bastard" yelled Kyo as he knocked Shigure to the floor.

"Hatori's Coming!"

Authors note: sorry guys it was so short but I waited so long to post I thought I would leave some part of the chapter and I thought it was cool to leave a cliffhanger too. Review please! The next chapter will come soon (Monday)


	3. Tohrus grandfather

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket! 

Chapter Three

"Where am I" mumbled Tohru as she walked around on white fluffy clouds.

"I like this dream" she said excitedly.

"Tohru this is not a dream" said a fatherly voice behind her.

"Hello I'm Tohru Honda nice to meet you" said Tohru politely as she bowed to the man in front of her now. He was very muscular and was wearing white robes. He had blondish hair that was thinning and was turning gray.

"I know who you are my dear and I am your grandfather but I will tell you all the details you need to know later on when you're ready" said the old man.

"This is no dream in your world they call it being in a coma or something but really your soul has wandered willingly to me to find out the truth."

"The truth, what truth?" said Tohru confused.

"Tohru the last thing you said was _it's the shape of a lightening bolt, I wonder what it stands for and why it is glowing"_ said Tohru's grandfather, and your soul came to me because I have answers for you" he said as politely as he could, he wasn't used to talking to someone as slow as she was sometimes.

"The lightening bolt is our family symbol and it was glowing because…" he was wondering if he should continue but decided to tell she even thought there was a little lie in it. "…because we _used to_ belong in a family of gods."

"Here let me show you some of your past" said the caring man.

Tohru sat down as the sky around her became something like a screen in a theater and stared at a little girl sitting in front of a doll house with her mom and dad.

"Look mommy look, daddy you to, this is so pretty" said the bouncing little girl. "Grandpas gift was the greatest."

"Yes honey it is nice isn't it" said Tohru's mom, "but don't you want to play with all the other hundred gifts your aunts, uncles and friends gave you."

"Nope!" said the happy birthday girl "today I will play with this maybe tomorrow I will look at the others" the six year old replied.

"Darling is she sick or coming down with the flu" said Kyoto to Tohru's dad.

"No she just liked her ordinary gift it's not her fault if she doesn't want to play with her magical toys, she kind of reminds me of a human don't you think.

"Yes a smart, beautiful, adorable little human."

"No make it come back" said Tohru crying, she hadn't seen her mom laugh like that in a while and she didn't want her to go, as the screen turned into the sky again.

"Awe that is my favorite memory well partly because you liked my gift more than anyone else's" laughed the old man.

"I'm sorry Tohru I've made you cry please forgive me I just thought it would be a good idea to show you my favorite memory" said Tohru's grandfather.

"My dad" said Tohru in a soft voice.

"yes that was your dad he looked so much younger then, no like today, nope he has…oops" said the man.

_Omg I just let slip that her dad was alive I hope she didn't hear me clearly._

But Tohru was to busy thinking of her parents and the scene she just saw.

"Can I see another memory from my past please" replied Tohru.

"Ok lets see this memory is a good one, it will help you to figure out your past and will help for your future" said her grandfather.

Interested Tohru looked up into the screen that once was the sky and saw her dad.

"Here my little rice ball this is a ring that will contain your powers and your glow" said Tohru's dad.

"What do you mean father" asked the confused little girl not much older than 14.

"Well since your going down to earth in a few days you need to look human."

"If you haven't noticed you glow just like all your friends and relatives here on mount Olympus. This ring will stop you from glowing and it will contain your powers when you get then sweetie."

"Cool I'm going to get powers! Superpowers" said Tohru excitedly.

"Yes honey, you will get them only if you really need them sweetie, like me I got mine when I saved your home, mount Olympus, from the titans and from Hades" said Tohru's dad.

"Well now you know some thing of your past and soon you will learn the rest but when you're ready and when the time is right" said Tohru's grandfather as the sky returned to normal.

"Tohru its time for you to go back to your body on earth now your friend are worried" said the old man.

Tohru felt like she was on a rollercoaster that was moving in slow motion as she floated down to earth.

* * *

"I wonder how Yuki and the others are right now" Tohru thought as she neared her body. 

"Where is she" said Hatori, he had rushed over to Shigure's after Kyo described Tohru's symptoms over the phone.

"She's in her room" replied Yuki as he ran after Hatori to Tohru.

Yuki watched as Hatori dropped to his knees and opened his bag. Hatori then tried to wake her up but had the same success that Yuki and Kyo had. He then examined her and pulled some blood from her arm.

"I need to make sure she doesn't have a disease or anything" said the stressed out doctor.

Yuki grabbed his arm as he started to leave.

"What's wrong with her and where are you going Hatori, I need you to cure her."

"I'm sorry Yuki but Tohru is in a coma" said the saddened seahorse.

"I don't know why or how but I really need to get to the main house to check her blood."

"She's what" yelled Kyo.

"Did someone attack her last night while we were sleeping or did she have a heart attack" yelled Kyo.

"I don't know "replied Hatori as Kyo ran to the roof and silently cried for Tohru to come back to him.

"And I was supposed to keep a closer eye on her so I could save her first. Why am I never there" he said tears rolling down his face.

Meanwhile news of Tohru spread around the main house like wildfire before Hatori even got there, apparently Shigure called Aya who called Haru and the others.

"Hatori is she going to be ok" "Hatori what's wrong with her" "was she attacked Hatori" was all to be heard as the seahorse walked to his office while being bombarded with questions. Haru, Kagura, Momigi, Kisa, and Hiro went to Shigure's house together to see how Tohru was doing.

"Yay I get to skip school today" said Hiro under his breath so not to make Kisa cry even harder.

"what a pleasant surprise" said Shigure as the Sohma's ran inside and slowly tow by tow went up to see Tohru who was laying motionless, besides her breathing, on her bed. Everyone seated themselves in the living room speechless as they waited for Hatori to hopefully come back with good news. A knock at the door surprised everyone and Hatori came in looking sad. Then a scream came from upstairs.

* * *

"Wow that was some dream" said Tohru as she woke up. 

"Ahhh" Tohru screamed as she looked at her alarm clock she was already three hours late for school. She quickly changed and ran downstairs before the Sohma's had time to react.

"Tohru" everybody cried and smiled and they ran to her.

"Oh hi everybody what are you all doing here and I'm late for school" said the squished and our of breath girl. Everyone just stood open mouthed at her as Yuki and Shigure told her what happened. Kyo sat next to Tohru trying hard not to let his emotions get the better of him as Tohru sat quietly.

"Well I had the strangest dream and it goes with your story but it was weird. It felt real!"

"Well we were really scared. She finally got everyone clamed down and started to make lunch.

"She looks kind of different" whispered Momigi "don't you think."

"It looks like she's sort of glowing."

But nobody answered him even though they noticed. They were still in shock from that morning.

"Tohru I want to talk to you a minute" said Hatori as he walked into the kitchen where Tohru was cooking.

"Ok" she said.

"I think that you left your body Tohru and then came back" said the seahorse "am I correct."

Tohru hung her head and answered "I really don't know Hatori, but my dream was comforting."

Authors note: hey guys well this is a long chapter….hope you like it and where the story's going…please review and tell me what you think.


	4. the new kid

Thanks all of my faithful reviewers….I'm glad that people actually want to read my first fanfic...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from fruits basket but I do own the hot Devan!

Chapter Four

"Tohru how are you feeling, are you alright" yelled Uo and Hana as Tohru came walking through the door with Yuki and Kyo.

"Yes I'm all better now, sorry to worry you" exclaimed Tohru.

Hatori had made her stay home the whole week to make sure she didn't go into a coma again or got a fever.

"I just have a lot of school work to catch up on" sighed Tohru.

"Don't worry Miss Honda I will help you get it all done with out stressing yourself out" smiled Yuki.

_I won't let you down mom my friends and Yuki are going to help me get through this_

"Stop crowding the doorway and sit" yelled Kyo. Everybody listened, class was about to start and their teacher had just walked in the room.

"Class sit down like Mr. Sohma said while I take attendance" said the teacher making Kyo feel very uncomfortable.

While everyone quieted down Tohru thought to herself "I have another grandfather, but mom never talked about him, why did she never mentioned him before. He knows a lot about me it's kind of scary. And dad, he looks just like mom described him. If only I could remember him so clearly like in my dream."

"Honda" said the teacher finally getting to Tohru. "Honda, Tohru are you here."

"Yes miss. Hondas here, she's a little out of it today please forgive her" replied Yuki as the teacher called her for the third time.

"Hello is this room 2d" said a voice from the door.

"Yes it is" replied the teacher and went speechless along with the whole class as a very beautiful boy stood in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm new and I got lost" said the boy, "my name is Devan."

"Welcome Devan and would you please take a seat anywhere you'd like" said the teacher finally coming to her senses.

He scanned the room, smiled and then sat next to a girl who seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

"Are you ok" he said to Tohru.

"Huh, on yea are you new I haven't seen you before said Tohru finally coming out of her day dreams.

"Yes my name is Devan."

_Her hair still shines like diamonds and her lips!_

"I'm Tohru and this is Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo" said Tohru excitedly.

"Nice to meet you all said Devan still looking and smiling at Tohru.

"She doesn't remember me, but of course she wouldn't, she really hasn't met me before, but her I know, I know her well" thought Devan.

"He's so beautiful he could really go head to head with Yuki, I wonder if the fan girls are going to go after him instead, it would be better for Yuki being the rat and all. He seems really nice and his smile is so gorgeous why am I still looking at him" said Tohru blushing.

"Why does he keep looking at Tohru, if he doesn't stop them I'm going to beat this punk ass up, he has no idea who he's going to be dealing with" thought Kyo cursing under his breath.

"He seems to like miss. Honda" thought Yuki from the other side of the classroom "I don't know if I like him but I also don't want him to take her away from me."

Devan chuckled as he looked over at Kyo and Yuki. "They really do lover her don't they, ha-ha, well she's not for sale guys she's already got a man" whispered Devan.

Throughout the whole day Devan talked with Tohru and they soon became friends. Uo and Hana also thought he was alright since Tohru liked him and he had good waves.

"I sense jealous waves from the prince and orange top" said Hana.

"What! Why?" asked Tohru.

"Well isn't it obvious Tohru, cause your talking to the new kid Devan who seems to be crushing on you right now" said Uo.

"What!" said Tohru blushing "no he's not, _you guys always get carried away sometimes_" said Tohru.

"Whatever!" exclaimed Uo and dropped the subject since Tohru's face was turning redder and redder at the moment.

"Hey Tohru wait a sec" said Devan running towards Tohru, after school, who was at her locker.

"What's the matter" replied Tohru not sure why he needed to talk to her.

As he came up to Tohru she noticed he wasn't alone, he was with a red headed boy their age who looked like he could hurt anyone really bad if he wanted to.

"Will you go to dinner with me" asked Devan hoping she would say yes.

"Um…" mumbled Tohru. _Should I say yes, no I cant I don't really know him that well_" thought Tohru. "Um... I'm sorry but I can't" replied Tohru.

"Oh" Devan said as his face began to fall.

"How about you come over and eat dinner with me and the people I live with" replied Tohru; she didn't want to see anyone sad because of her.

"Ok" replied Devan who was now very happy. "By the way this is Weller yo…I mean my bodyguard" said Devan "can he join us too."

"Of course" said Tohru "the more the merrier" said Tohru excitedly.

_She's so beautiful can I please, what would she do if I did, I really want to I've waited so long._

"Great" said Devan while leaning his face closer and closer to Tohru's face.

"What is he doing his face is so close what do I do" thought Tohru.

"Her lips are so soft" he thought as his lips finally touched hers. Wow what a kiss" thought Tohru. She was cornered so she couldn't pull out of it he would have to pull out of it first. Then it hit her, a spark could be seen going from Devan to Tohru as he kept her in the long kiss. Silently she was recalling a memory from her past with out Devan knowing.

**MEMORY**

Trees tightly covered a couple in the forest making out against a tree then suddenly the girl popped to one knee and asked him to marry her.

"Will you marry me" said the pretty girl.

The boy smiled and said "no marry me" and he pulled out a beautiful 35 karate ring out of his pocket. The girl cried tears of joy as she hugged him and started planning out her wedding as he took her in his arms and held her tight against his body.

**END MEMORY**

"Sir you might need to stop" heard Devan as his bodyguard was staring at him. "She doesn't know you that well and your coming on pretty strong."

Devan finally broke away as he saw Tohru blushing. "I'm so sorry Tohru, I couldn't resist" said Devan before she could say a word. "Ill see you later around 5 o'clock where do you live?"

Tohru handed him Shigure's address and he walked away.

"Thank you Weller for stopping me I didn't know what I was doing, my feelings just took over" said Devan to his red headed friend as he watched Tohru, blushing still, walk to Yuki and Kyo.

"Snap out of it or your going to trip and fall" screamed Kyo as he saw Tohru come out of the school with a dazed and faraway look on her face.

"Ohh sorry" said Tohru blushing even more.

"Miss Honda what's wrong" said Yuki curious to know where Tohru's blushing came from.

"Oh, do you mind if I invited a friend to dinner" asked Tohru happily.

_No please don't let it be who I think it is pleaded Yuki and Kyo._

"Cause I invited Devan to eat dinner with us since I said no to him when he asked me out" said Tohru. "I think it will be great for all of us to get to know each other since he's new and all, if it's ok" said Tohru.

"Yes its fine" said Yuki trying to smile.

Kyo on the other hand started screaming "What! We don't even know this dude he could be a pervert and try something on you."

As he said this Tohru hung her head because he had kissed her and she liked it but knew she mustn't say anything to Kyo or Yuki.

"Miss Honda he didn't try anything already did he" said Yuki.

"Um...well don't be mad but he kissed me and she blushed even more.

"What" yelled Kyo and ran all the way home.

"Oh" said Yuki clenching his heart and they walked home in silence.

"I can't believe he kissed her so easily when I can't even express my feelings to her yet" thought Yuki.

Tohru on the other hand wasn't thinking about the kiss but of the scene she saw while he was kissing her. "I wonder who that boy was, because I know the girl in the scene was me. I look about the same age I am now though how can I have that memory if I don't remember ever being in that solution" thought Tohru.

"Shigure where's Kyo" said Tohru when she got into the house.

"Up" he said while pointing up to the roof. Oh I know, you had a lovers spat again" said Shigure laughing.

"Shut up" yelled Yuki hitting Shigure making him fall back in his chair.

Tohru climbed the ladder and saw Kyo lying on the roof. "Kyo" said Tohru.

"Ahh! Why do you always sneak up on me like that" screamed Kyo.

"I'm sorry said Tohru going down the ladder.

"Wait, I'm sorry Tohru for earlier, I was just a little mad but when he's over I'm going to watch him like a hawk, ok!" said Kyo in a brotherly sort of voice.

"Ok" Tohru said smiling glad to know Kyo wasn't still mad at her.

Tohru walked over to Shigure and told him they would be having a guest for dinner and then walked up to her room to finish her homework so she wouldn't have to worry about it after dinner.

* * *

Ding Dong "ill get it" screamed Tohru as she ran downstairs to open the door.

"Hi Devan, come in and make yourself comfortable" smiled Tohru.

"Uh hem" coughed Shigure.

"Oh sorry!" exclaimed Tohru as Shigure walked in the room. "This is Shigure and you already know Yuki and Kyo. Shigure this is Devan" said Tohru as she introduced Devan to Shigure.

_She lives with three beautiful guys, who happen to include the prince at school and the tough guy cat lover. No wonder they're in love. But is this a good environment for her!_

"Hi" smiled Devan as he sat on the couch.

"Ok well I better start dinner what would you like Devan, you get to decide since you're the guest" said Tohru as she put on her apron.

"I don't care ill usually eat anything" replied Devan smiling.

"Ok then ill be back when dinners ready" said Tohru.

"Tohru do you mind if I help I think it will be fun and I'm a fast learner" pleaded Devan.

"Sure I could use the help" blushed Tohru as she remembered the kiss he gave her earlier that day.

Shigure smiled and laughed as Tohru and Devan went into the kitchen.

"The cat and the rat are jealous!"

"The cat and the rat are jealous!"

"Ha-ha"

Yuki just glared at him as he walked up to his bedroom. Kyo just slammed down on the couch and flipped through the TV channels and perking his ears every once in a while to make sure Tohru was all right.

"Tohru I'm terribly sorry for earlier" Devan said while putting Tohru's hands in his. "Oh" blushed Tohru "its ok."

"Ok then what do you want me to do" said Devan standing in a position that made him look like he was ready for anything.

"Well I want you to make rice balls can you do that" replied Tohru giggling.

"Yup, just show me how to do one and I can do the others" replied Devan. They laughed and talked while preparing dinner well the only thing that the Sohma's could hear was Tohru's giggles.

"Devan where's Weller your bodyguard" asked Tohru noticing a mark on his forearm but didn't tell him she saw it and put it in the back of her mind to think about later.

"Oh sorry he's going to be coming around 7 o'clock you don't mind do you. He couldn't be here any earlier because of business he had to take care of with his boss" said Devan "I'm sorry I didn't let you know earlier."

"Its ok" laughed Tohru.

About ten minutes later the Sohma's, Tohru, Devan and his bodyguard were sitting at the table as Tohru was serving everybody's plate. Weller was talking to Shigure about his next book and Devan talked with Kyo about martial arts, as Tohru and Yuki watched.

"Yea there's this move I made up myself it's called the Swing Hype later ill show you how to do it."

"Cool" yelled Kyo he didn't know anyone besides Haru who was really interested in martial arts and this guy seemed to know a lot.

"So Tohru are you happy living here?" asked Devan randomly.

"Yes I am I love the Sohma's they are my family" replied Tohru.

_Ok at least I know she loves it here, which for sure shows they treat her well and haven't abused her._

"Well thanks for the dinner Tohru, ill see you at school tomorrow" said Devan kissing Tohru's hand like a true prince. "Bye Kyo tomorrow ill show you my moves but you cant forget to show me how you do the Bling Bling Dong (ha-ha I had fun making up names for moves). Bye Yuki, Shigure" said Devan while walking out the door with Weller leaving the Sohma's in a state of shock from his manners.

"Well goodnight Shigure, Yuki, Kyo I'm tired so I think I'm going to go to sleep early" said Tohru after she cleaned up from dinner.

"Night" everybody yelled as her door closed.

Tohru by the way didn't go to sleep she stayed up and looked for a ring.

"He sure asked a lot of questions" said Yuki as he sat at the table with Shigure.

"Yes when he saw that Tohru lived with us I think he thought we mistreated her. But he only did that because he cares for her just as much as you and Kyo do" said Shigure. "Awe young love."

"He seems like a good kid I don't think we have to worry about him" sighed Shigure as he looked at his watch and ran off to his room slamming the door behind him.

Authors note/ hey guys well it's a pretty long chapter I hope you like it…. The next chapter should be coming out soon so leave me reviews I love to read them... In till next time chow!


	5. The Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. But I do own Devan.

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I had end of school exams and they took all of my time…please don't be that mad at me…I really hope you like this chapter you learn more about Devan and Tohru..

Chapter Five

"Wait, lets sit here" said Devan as he looked at a beautiful lake that was near Shigure's house after leaving from a great dinner. "I have to collect my thoughts for a minute.

"Ok I need to sit anyways, I forgot how good Tohru's meals are and how much I eat" chuckled Weller.

They sat and looked around for about half an hour as they were both thinking of Zeus's plan to help his granddaughter.

"One day she will remember, it just depends on when she lets herself remember" thought Devan. "Once her mom died there was so much mourning everybody forgot about the plan. She wasn't supposed to die" screamed Devan to himself.

We had always been friends and when we developed a closer relationship I was so happy. She understood me even though she was an only child. Wow I miss home! My castle and my parents and I'm kind of missing my terrible siblings who always try to ruin everything I do" chuckled Devan as he stared at the moon.

"Man I don't like Tohru living with three men" exclaimed Devan breaking the silence.

"Well she looks happy, do you really not trust them?" said Weller. "Why? What were they thinking about during dinner?"

"Well for a start that Shigure only thinks about high school girls" laughed Devan. "He also was laughing."

"Laughing? About what?" questioned Weller.

"Ha ha well at Yuki and Kyo who obviously were jealous because Tohru invited me to dinner!" said Devan.

"What were they thinking" said Weller taking advantage of Devan's ability.

"Kyo was thinking about the moves I told him about and how he finally might be able to beat Yuki the rat."

"Rat! Eww is that the zodiac he is" shouted Weller. He was tough but nothing scared him more than rats.

"Ha ha" laughed Devan. "Its ok he's a lot nicer than the rats who tried to attack you the last time you were on earth."

"Yea that was one of my first missions. Getting Tohru and Kyoko to earth without harm being done was a challenge since "hell" wasn't exactly our best friend at the moment" replied Weller.

"You know that you messed up when you told Tohru I was your bodyguard. Her memories could come back faster because she might recognize that I am her bodyguard and not yours" said Weller.

"Did you by any chance hear what she was thinking when you told her?"

"No Weller you know I can read minds but did you forget I cannot read the mind of my own fiancé. I drank a potion she gave me so she wouldn't have to worry about me hearing every thought she had, she wanted more privacy. She even influenced me to tattoo her family symbol to my arm. It was a way to let her know that I would never leave her" said Devan.

"I hope she didn't notice, because if she did she would have lots of questions and I would have a lot of explaining to do. Besides I would have made her dad really angry at me and I don't want to do that anytime in the near future.

"What all does she know at the moment" asked Weller as he looked at the ducks on the lake having a midnight snack.

"All she knows is what Zeus has shown her and of course her symbol of the lightening bolt that's the reason why we are here in the first place" said Devan. "I'm glad she hasn't touched her ring yet though, if she does then she will be in more danger than she was in 15 years ago."

"Well I'm going home to rest for the night" said Devan and he started walking towards the city.

"Ok I'm going to stay here and watch over her, I am her bodyguard at the moment. If anything comes up I'll call" said Weller while climbing up a tree that had a good view of Tohru's side of the house.

* * *

"She will be mine! I will get her no matter what stands in my way. Once she has seen the new me she will come willingly" laughed a raspy voice coming from a beautiful boy watching Tohru as she was walking and throwing things around her room.

* * *

"I found it" exclaimed Tohru as she found the ring she hoped the one her father was talking about.

She had cleaned her whole room after she has turned it upside down looking for the ring when she finally realized it had to be on her body or else she would be glowing.

Tohru was sitting on the floor holding her foot which held the ring. It was on exactly the middle toe and had strange markings she had never seen before. The only thing she recognized was the lightening bolt.

Tohru wasn't used to having her feet at eye level so she wondered if she should take it off or not. "What exactly did dad say would happen" said Tohru as she tried her hardest to remember.

"I can't remember but I don't think it was anything bad!" said Tohru talking to herself again.

As she took the ring off a blinding white light exploded off of her body, making the house shake. (If you have seen Van Helsing then you know what I'm talking about. it's just like the scene of the ball.)

"I'm glowing!" exclaimed Tohru as she held her ring.

"I feel powerful, more powerful than anyone on earth" thought Tohru as she moved around.

"I better put the ring back on" said Tohru as her door burst open leaving three boys open mouthed in the middle of the doorway staring at her.

"Wow!" said Tohru as she put her ring back on her foot.

"My dreams were real and now I feel like I can trust them no matter what" thought Tohru as Yuki rushed to her side.

"Tohru smiled."

Authors note: Hey guys it's not that long of a chapter but I hope you still like it. Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers and please if you have any suggestions for the story email them to me or leave them in a comment.

A/N: hey guys its me again do yall really like the story cause I'm having doubts about writing more because the lack of reviews! If you like it then please leave a comment so I will have the confidence to write more.


	6. Call for Help

Disclaimer: i dont own the characters from Fruits Basket! but i do own Devan, Weller, Brutus and Lize... 

Sorry about any spelling errors..i hope you like this chapter it took me a long time and the next chapter will hopfully be long and good too...

if you have any suggestions or want anything to be in the story leave me a review or email me...! have fun reading...:)

CAll for Help ch.6

"Master Zeus" said a young servant "your ring just turned bright red."

Startled by the servants interuption Zeus looked down at his large hand and ran to a door next to the closet.

"Lize" screamed Zeus as he opened the door to a startled purple-haired girl. "Go to him and protect her now!"

Without another word Lize disappeared with a pop.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble" Zeus said with his face in his hands. "I should o known she would have figured it out to soon and now i'm going to have to explain how i know her ring has been taken off. My little secret will be out!"

"Get up now" said Lize who appeared next to Weller in the tree and saw that he was asleep. She shoved him again as he said "not now mommy the bunnies want me to follow them into the swimming pool."

Startled by his outburst Lize kicked him hard and he awoke with an "ouch!"

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed Weller rubbing his arm where Lize had kicked him.

"Saving your ass" said Lize pointing to Tohru's window.

"But...How did Zeus know" said the confused bodyguard.

"How did you know he was the one who sent me?" said Lize taken back alittle.

"Everyone knows that Zeus sends you to do everything for him if he doesn't want Hercules to know about it" said Weller.

"Oh" was the only response he got.

"Well it looks like she has everything under control so we don't have to worry just yet" said Weller stitting down on the branch opposite of Lize.

"hahahahaha you think she's safe with you! Anyone even i could have gone and taken her while you were sleeping. I could protect her better than you or your precious Devan could" said a mysterious voice behind Lize.

"Brutus" sneared Weller as he saw who the voice belonged to. "Get away from here NOW or I'LL..."

"Or you'll do what" laughed Brutus "send Devan good boy Devan to beat me up! I'm so scared!"

Before Weller could retaliate Lize had her fist at his nose.

Brutus staggared back without falling and held his hand to his bloody nose. "Learn to keep your girl under control. Shouldn't she be cleaning your house or doing your laundry right now" said Brutus.

"Shove off asshole! Go back to your father, the dead are waiting!" exclaimed Weller jumping up and putting Lize behind him shielding her from Brutus.

"Touchy" laughed Brutus. "Anyway i have things to prepare for" he said looking at Tohru through her window. "Don't forget to tell your precious Devan i love Tohru and will never let him take her from me" and left erupting in red flames.

"This is not good, not good" said Weller.

"Who the hell was that sexist bastard" said Lize outraged that someone would say that to her face.

"That was Brutus, he's the son of Hades and he has a thing let me say he has an obsession over Tohru. He has always completed with Devan in everything and hates to lose" said Weller. "When he found out Devan liked the girl he wanted he got mad thats why Tohru and her mom went into hiding here on earth."

"Go back home Lizbear i have to go to Devan anyways" said Weller kissing her on the forehead.

"Ok mother, she said sarcastically as her brother left with two loud fire cracker pops.

"Brutus is back" shouted Weller ariving at Devans apartment "and he still wants Tohru!"

"What!" screamed Devan and he jumped to his feet having fallen asleep on the couch that night doing something called homework.

"How the hell did he find her?" screamed Devan as he paced the room.

"We have to stop him..I'll get an army...No...I have to kill him...What am i going to do?" he mummbled pulling out his hair.

"omg what am i going to tell Hercules" fear crossing Devan's face "he's going to blame this on me!"

"Weller go back to her while i tell her father and clean up this mess" said Devan leaving in yellow flames with a scowl.

"But...i didn't tell you about Tohru" said Weller talking to an empty room "he's going to be mad when he gets back or Zeus will" the bodyguard said before returning to watch over Tohru.

Devan appeared at the front gates of Hercules' castle and was soon accompanied by Lize who followed him to the Great Hall.

"I have urgent news" said Devan as calm as he could be.

Zeus and Hercules were sitting at the table before them and both looked up at Devan and Lize. Zeus immediately looked back down at his breakfast trying to hide.

"What is it son" said Hercules. he calls Devan son cause he is Tohru's fiance

"Brutus is back and he found Tohru!" said Devan angrily.

"Does she know anything" asked Hercules scared for his daughter.

"No, i dont think he talked to her" answered Devan.

"Ok, then we can settle this without harm to Tohru. EVerythings going to be ok" said a relieved Hercules.

"No its not" said Zeus finally speaking for the first time. "She knows what she is and her memory is returning to her. She has found the meaning of her ring and has taken it off."

"What!" screamed Devan and Hercules at the same time.

"Devan, Weller didn't tell you" said Zeus.

"No, i didn't give him a chance i left to report to you before he could actually she anything" replied Devan now looking scared but not as scared as Zeus looked at that moment.

"Father" said Hercules looking at Zeus "how did you know about Tohru and her ring"  
"Well" he said "before you gave it to Tohru, the ring i mean, i had another one made" pointing to his hand "and created a grandfather-granddaughter bond. It glows red when she takes it off."

"That...thats genious" staggared Hercules "but why did you not tell me or make me one dad?"

"First it was Tohrus idea and she told me not to tell anyone she was afraid for your safety and second she knew Brutus might find out about it and get it to tell her location...It's also a tracking devise if you didn't already figure it out. I think thats how Brutus knew how to find Tohru but i'm not sure if he even knows about it" said Zeus leaving two open mouthed men in front of him.

"That's my Tohru, always thinking of others in a bad situation" smiled Hercules "but now we have a bigger problem. War will break out between the worlds because of Tohru and now earth will be the battlefield since thats where she is and knowing her wants she regains her memory she will want to be involved."

"yeah..wait" said Devan realization dawning on his face. "Zeus! You haven't been talking to her, have you?"

"Um.." mummbled Zeus looking anywhere but into Devan's eyes. "Well that's another thing, she told me when she turned 16 on earth to wait three months then start helping her remember and i couldn't refuse her Devan she's my granddaughter" cried Zeus realizing that he now has endangered Tohru just by following out her request. "She said that herself and only herslef could defeat Brutus but she had to go to earth to learn something. Hercules she never told you but before all of this she got the power of sight, she saw what was going to happen and knew how to stop it. She only told me cause she needed me to help her since i could talk to her through her dreams" finished Zeus in his chair.

"How did she know about your power?"

"I just told you! She has SIGHT!" screamed Zeus now annoyed.

They sat in silence until Lize cleared her throat scaring everyone in the room since they had forgotten she had followed Devan into the hall.

"To finish to the story Zeus sent me to Weller where we ran into Brutus and then Weller went to you Devan. But she left something in my possesion, a riddle, to be given to her fiance to repeat to her right before Brutus takes her to his home" said Lize.

"Don't talk let me finish then you can talk all you want" said Lize as she saw Hercules open his mouth to speak. "As you know my name is Lize but i am not a god nor am i human. I am an angel, her guardian angel to be exact. Everyone has one but they usually dont know it. She found out about me by SIGHT and made me into flesh and bone so i could give you this message when she is gone. Weller is also her guardian angel, we are one person split up in male and female. She needs you all to prepare for the upcoming war when she gains her memory back and for Devan to be there for her everyday. Zeus she needs you to keep showing her memories but she wants you to show her ones that mean something not silly ones like her liking your present the best over everybody else's at her birthday party. She means the ones that are important like the one you showed her about the ring and her father. My destiny is fulfilled for now i will fade and become her guardian again where only she can scense me. Hercules just be her father and come to earth when it's time and tell her everything i have just told you" said Lize before disappearing for good.

"Wow this is just to much to take in all at once and Tohru knew it all and kept it a secret. I could have helped her you know" said Devan.

"Zeus, father we need to talk to Hades to knock some sense in his son and while we do this Devan i need you to protect my daughter" said Hercules "I need you find a way to stay at the zodiacs house i know Hatori and i think he can get you to stay at the house but you need to talk to him first, ok. Make sure Brutus doesn't come near her and if he does ask the zodiacs she lives with for help they love her as much as you and i love her" said Hercules.

"Don't forget me i love her more" said Zeus.

"Dad this is not a contest, we all love her the same, are you happy now!" said Hercules.

"i love her more" mummbled Zeus making Devan laugh while Hercules wasn't looking.

"Ok" said Devan after he stopped laughing "i need to return to Weller and make a plan, bye" he said leaving.

"Hercules before we go to Hades go to your army and devise an attack just in case Hades refuses to get involved in his step sons problems" ordered Zeus. "As for me i have some business to attend too. Tohru you know when you save the world your going to be grounded for two weeks" mummbled Zeus before he left.

"Zeus walked on the clouds until he knew that no one could hear or see him and shouted "Tohru come."

From her bed Tohru's soul went to Zeus and he showed her more memories of her past and then before he sent her back to earth he told her to "beware of anyone who takes an interest in you except your friends and Devan, you have to promise me!"

"I promise grandfather" smiled Tohru "but i have so many questions, i found out i am a half goddess before i fell asleep i need to kn..."

"Not now" interupted the tired man. "You will remember in time but just beware and stay safe my sweet. Hide if your ever scared. ok Tohru! HIDE!"

Tohru woke up drenched in sweat and sat in her bed trying to soak in everything that her grandfather just told her. "Hide why do i have to hide" said Tohru "well i better go downstairs and start breakfast."

As Tohru opened and stepped out of her door she tripped over a body in the hallway. "Ahh" she screamed as she was falling.

"Are you ok Tohru" asked none other than Shigure who had caught her in a way that he didn't transform.

"Yes but i tripped over something big" started Tohru but was interrupted by Kyo "yea yea it was me you didn't have to scream at the site of me you know" huffed Kyo.

"That's not why she screamed Duffas" a/n i dont know how to spell it yelled Yuki as he came running from his bedroom. "You tripped her and she fell."

"Oh" said Kyo feeling guilty then automatically started screaming "you damn rat mind your own business."

"Tohru is my business you baka" screamed Yuki.

"Aww isn't that sweet Tohru, Yuki finally confessed his love for you" cheered Shigure with Tohru still tangled in his arms.

"Oww Tohru they're hurting me" cried Shigure as kyo and Yuki hit him over the head.

"This is just another normal day" Tohru mummbled sarcastically as she walked down the stairs and laughed "and i was worried over nothing."

"Why is she laughing" all three boys asked "she's been acting so weird lately and now her attitude is changing she's become more outspoken, i like it" said kyo. "But she still needs to give us answers about what happened last night."

"Don't tell anybody about what happened last night ok" said Yuki to Shigure and Kyo.

"Hatori already knows" cried SHigure "he told me to tell him anything that happens to Tohru that is weird. i dont know why but he wanted to know so he does" he said looking at he wall.

"ouch" he screamed as yuki and kyo started beating him up.

"I'll tell them when its nesessary" thought Tohru "they wont ask until i bring it up."

TOhru made breakfast and walked to school wiht Yuki and Kyo. SHe had a normal school morning filled with hard work and had fun talking to her friends that is until she had time to herself at the beginning of lunch and grew suspicious of everything and every person near her.

"Hey Tohru thanks for saving us seats" said Uo with her lunch tray "are you alright you look worried or something do you wanna talk cause thats what i'm here for you know" laughed Uo.

"Your so goofy" laughed Tohru as Yuki, Hana, Kyo and DEvan approached the table and sat down.

"Hey guys lets play a game before we have to go back to class" cheered Uo. "How about Hide and Seek" she said joking.

"Tohru what's wrong, we dont have to play you know" said yuki as tohru flinched at the word hide.

"It's ok guys you can play i think i'm gonna go to class right now" stammered Tohru.

Everyone looked up with concern and decided to go inside too.

As Tohru walked inside she found herself hiding behind every corner and looking behind every door. "I'm going crazy" thought Tohru as she jumped at the site of a teddy bear in some girls locker.

"I found you" screamed a blond boy.

"Ahh" Tohru screamed and started falling down the stairs. "I'm going to die."

"I got you" said a calm voice as she felt herself being engulfed in the arms of Devan who was walking up the stairs. "Don't worry i won't let you fall" he said as she hugged him tight.

"Miss. Honda are you alright" screamed Yuki as he saw what happened.

"She's fine" yelled Kyo.

"Tohru, Tohru i'm so sorry i didn't mean to scare you i thought you were playing hide and seek and i wanted to be the one who found you" cried Momigi. He had overheard Uo talking to Tohru and the gang and accidently scared Tohru as she tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Who does he think he is" thought kyo ignoring momigi. "Why is he still holding her he can let her go now!"

"That hug" thought Yuki "damn why am i so jealous! Stop Now badboy!"

"Tohru are you alright" asked Devan "your hugging me really tight and i can't breathe."

"Oh" said Tohru finally calmed down. "i'm sorry thank you for saving my life."

"No problem" smiled Devan.

"So far protecting her isn't that bad" thought Devan as Tohru let him go. "I will never let Brutus take you from me, NEver!"

A/N: hey guys what did you think..is it boring or interesting...i made it long since i havent updated in like two and a half months lol...review review review and the next chapter will be up hopefully saturday..!


	7. AN

hey guys yes i know i havent updated in a while ...well im not sure if i should...read my fic and tell me if i should continue the story..i will continue if i get lots of reviews telling me i should.! -que bonita-  
by the way i changed my account name it used to be gooberxo15 


End file.
